Shutendoji (Shadowside)
, is an S Rank Yo-kai of the Oni tribe. In his human form, he goes under the name of '''Haruya Sakami' (Japanese: 酒呑ハルヤ Sakami Haruya). In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Despite the fact that he looks similar to the original Shutendoji, it seems that this Shutendoji is a different being. Appearances *''M04: Cameo *M05: Minor Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Antagonist (formerly) *Yo-kai Watch 4: Antagonist and befriending Yo-kai Biology As Haruya Sakami, Shutendoji's human form, he looks like a 13-year-old boy with black messy hair and blue eyes. In Shutendoji's true form, he is a humanoid Yo-kai with dark gray skin and covered in light gray markings on his forehead and shoulders. He has red long hair, longhorns, and white eyes with red pupils. He wears earrings on his pointed ears, a black shirt with a kanji for 'Heaven' on the center, a gold neck cuff and dark blue baggy hakama pants with dull gold markings tied by a red and yellow dual-sided colored tasseled rope with an Okame mini mask on the left yellow end of the rope and a gold Japanese Buddhist Evil Oni Noh Hannya Mask on the right red end. Personality Shutendoji has been shown to be cunning and reckless. He has little sympathy towards others, often manipulating those who are willing to help, as well as deeming those who fail on their purpose useless (as seen with Fukurou over his failures into locate "The Princess" and attempt to dispose of Touma). He also doesn't hesitate to dispose of those who already served their purpose (as when he strips Sendo Rei of her clairvoyance abilities after revealing the latter was a second-rate fortune teller before he met her). He is very power-hungry, and his goal is to obtain the five Youseiken and to find the individual known as "The Princess" in order to end the reign of the Enma Tribe over the Yo-kai World. However, Shutendoji is also very loyal and dedicated, almost to a fault. He blindly obeyed the Yo-kai that had possessed Ayame Himeno when he believed her to be The Princess. He also follows Natsume Amano's order to temporarily halt his plan to take over the Yo-kai World after discovering her to be The Princess' reincarnation. Though Haruya tends to get carried away which gets on Natsume's nerves. Despite this, he can actually be helpful to Natsume when he managed to find the people she and the gang were looking for. Profile According to Yo-kai Lord Jaou Kaira, Shutendoji is a Yo-kai of the Oni Tribe and boasts the highest class of power within the Yo-kai World. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni-King Shutendoji, along with Douketsu, appears in the second post-credits scene. After Oni King Rasen was defeated by the combined efforts of Natsume, Touma, Akinori, and their Yo-kai allies, Shutendoji was disappointed by the result, as he expected "The Princess" would appear in the chaos. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime He acts as an antagonist and is searching for someone whom he refers to as a The Princess. He believes The Princess to have the power to rule over Yo-kai and the Yo-kai World. As a means to this end, he tries to locate the 5 Youseiken, which will awaken the true power of The Princess. Both Fukurou and Ganryuu Shimanouchi act as his underlings. He first appears at the end of the first episode by posing as a human boy named Haruya Sakami and enrolling in Natsume's class with the help of teacher Ganryuu Shimanouchi, who is actually the Yo-kai Douketsu. In SS003, He becomes interested in Touma's abilities after hearing Fukurou's reports on them and has decided to "play" with Touma, and his interest increases in SS005 upon knowing from Douketsu that he made a pact with Fudou Myouou and wields the Fudou Raimeiken. In SS006, it was revealed that the house he is staying at actually belongs to an unrelated man, who is being hypnotized into not pressing charges. In SS012, he has the human fortune-teller Rei Sendo lure Touma to her house, and he manages to get hold of Fudou Raimeinken by offering Fudou Myouou a chance to fight and defeat the other Kenbumajin. Later, he strips Rei of her clairvoyance powers as he deemed her no longer useful, and orders Fukurou to get rid of Touma. As Fukurou carries a bound Touma over the sea, the rope snaps and Touma falls into the sea. Fukurou, believing Touma to be dead, leaves, only for Touma to be saved by Kaira, much to the dismay of Shutendoji. In SS015, he starts to take notice on a sign the cherry blossom tree is showing. He is seen later peaking at Natsume and Ayame chatting. Towards the end, he starts to target Ayame for a certain reason. In SS018, he continues to investigate Ayame through a majority of the episode, and soon he places a cherry blossom twig on her for a few seconds, and realised something interesting about her, soon he stopped Ayame and told her everything he did, and he explains, how she is "The Princess" he's looking for, but even though she denies it, he continues to act like a "bodyguard" to her. In SS021, upon Ayame (or rather, an entity using her body as a vessel) seemingly revealing herself as "The Princess" to Haruya, he readily accepts a deal with her, as she has a plan and wants Shutendoji to play a part on it. much to the suspicions of Douketsu. In SS023, he is ordered by Ayame to track and dispose of Dr. Chameleon, which he complies, eventually cornering the reptilian Yo-kai in a dark alley. Despite Dr. Chameleon shapeshifting into Haruya's human form in an effort to match his strength, this proves to be in vain, as Haruya, using the arm of his true form, undoes the change and strangles Dr. Chameleon, seemingly killing him. In the following episodes, Shutendoji constantly gets Ayame food and praises her skills, and in SS029, he goes to search for something in the forest but gets wounded during his search. In SS030, he finds a box with a skull inside and presents it to Ayame at the Sky Tower. While she was grateful, she revealed to him that she lied about her plan to him and played him for a fool by toying with his desire to find "The Princess", and betrays Shutendoji by fully releasing her true form as Jorogumo out of her. Angered by her lie, he plans to attack in his Oni form but got his powers drained by her, leaving him unconscious. In SS032 he is rescued by the Yo-Kai Detectives as Touma uses Genbu's sword to release him from his bindings. He repays the favor by defeating Jorogumo after she manages to steal Fudou's energy in order to power up, telling them that he didn't want to owe them anything. In SS037, he realizes that it's likely that Soranaki will target The Princess and decides to take action so that she isn't taken before he is able to find her. He plans to get Touma's Youseiken by kidnapping Keisuke and trading him for them. Natsume and the others try to rescue Keisuke by force, but Shutendoji and Douketsu easily corner them as they have set up a barrier that enhances the power of Oni Tribe Yo-kai, thus allowing the Oni Yo-kai to gain the upper hand in their battle with Natsume's Yo-kai Friends. Before he can get his hands on the Youseken, a Soranaki virus vessel appears in front of them and quickly defeats both Shutendoji and Douketsu. Afterward, it goes straight for Natsume. Due to the influence of Shutendoji's Oni Tribe barrier, Natsume's briefly displays mysterious Oni tribe powers and easily destroys Soranaki. Realizing that Natsume is the reincarnation of The Princess that he had been looking for, Shutendoji kneels in front of her and asks her to lead them so that they can take over both the Yo-Kai World and the human world. Natsume rejects him and orders him to cease with his plot. He begrudgingly complies, although he isn't giving up in his ambitions and will try to make her join them. In SS038, he is walking alongside Natsume and Douketsu to the Shirayuki Shrine. He rudely pushed people aside in order to let Natsume pass, which she, in turn, scolded him for disturbing the visitors. He and Douketsu, holding candy apples, were later discussing how Shuka on awoke for a short amount of time thanks to their barrier. He states that once all five Youseiken have been gathered, the princess will truly awaken, both her powers and memories. In SS040, he is seen bowing to Natsume at the shoe lockers much to the confusion of the other students. Natsume told Haruya to stop as he was embarrassing her. In SS042, despite being up to his usual quest to lure Natsume to his side, Haruya actually managed to be of some use by finding the people in Chiyoko's story for in which Natsume thanked him. He is later seen to be racing Micchy to receive chocolate from Natsume. In SS043, he offers to become Natsume's bodyguard alongside Micchy since Natsume was feeling uneasy. Despite their efforts, both Micchy and Haruya were told off by Natsume. He, as Shutendoji, along with Micchy and Douketsu race to save Natsume from people who were being influenced by Soranaki's virus. In SS045, he heads off to the location of the final Youseiken, with Touma not too far behind. In SS046, he and Touma return with the final Youseiken in order to awaken Shuka's power inside Natsume. He proceeded with the incantation of the ritual but was shocked to learn that the Youseiken only awoke Soranaki's true power when gathered. Yo-kai Watch 4 Shutendoji is automatically befriended during Chapter 8. Game Data Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Etymology His false family name is written with the same kanji that can also be read as "sakenomi" which means "drunkard". Notably, these kanji can also be read as "Shuten", which is part of Shutendoji's Japanese name. His false given name is likely taken from , being one of the four seasons, which Touma, Natsume, and Akinori are also named for. Trivia * It is revealed during M04's post-credits scene that Shutendoji was the one responsible for the Onimaro invasion. * Shien speaks to him using the nickname Shuten. See also * Thurston Category:Male Characters Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Oni Tribe Category:Antagonist Category:Brave Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Natsume's World Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai